A core may be used as a base for winding elongated flexible material, such as wire or cable. The core may be attached to flanges, positioned at one or both ends of the core, or may be free floating on a support structure. A core formed as a single piece inherently occupies a relatively large volume during shipment from the factory to the customer who will wind the elongate material thereon. A core formed on multiple pieces will occupy significantly less volume during shipment in the dis-assembled condition.
Multi-part core and spool assemblies are known. These assemblies may include locking pins to mechanically align the parts together. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,418 and 3,358,943. Axially elongated mating surfaces may also be included in a core assembly. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,085 and 5,575,437. Locking pins and elongated mating surfaces may also be included in combination. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,788 and US 2002-0053625.
Structural ribs may be provided on the inside surface of a multi-part core structure. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,328,127, 8,424,796 and US 2007-0262192. External ribbing for strengthening the core parts may also be provided. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,766.
In creating a multi-part core assembly, it is desirable to avoid the use of a chemical or adhesive bond. Such bond formations may create unwanted complications as part of the assembly or during use. The types of bonds may also prevent the dis-assembly of the core after an initial use.
Complicated mechanical structures may also present difficulties in the assembly and dis-assembly of the core portions.